New beginnings
by Rosa92
Summary: AU: Emma is a senior at NHS can she handle facing things she wishes she could keep to herself?can Emma handle her past present and future? Read and you will find out
1. Chapter 1

"Emma! Wake up time for school!" I fall out of my bed with a start. My heart racing and I curse under my breath. I start to untangle myself from my covers and crawl back on my bed. I look At the clock on my wall noting that its six AM and that just makes me want to crawl under a rock. "Emma come on we gotta go dads gonna kill us if were late again." Groaning I sit up in bed and swing my legs over the bed and curl my feet in my soft rug that I begged dad for last month. It's been hard adjusting to a family that truly cares for me but its a great feeling and I wouldn't change it. I've been here for almost three years now and there are still times that I find myself waiting to be sent back into the foster system. But I'm eighteen now and I don't have to worry about that anymore. I shake my head trying to get rid of my thoughts and some of my grogginess as I stand up and stretch. "I'm up calm your tits woman!" I yell as I walk over to my closet and grab a pair of blue jeans and a tight plain black v neck shirt And tiredly walk to get a shower.

After a very hot shower I head downstairs to the kitchen. "It's about time" the brunette says with a smirk. "Not now Mary Margaret" I say as I poor myself a bowl of captain crunch " well little sis I see you are in a good mood this morning." She says amused at my irritation. I love my sister but damn she's always too happy all the time. "You wish m. Where is dad?" I ask taking a seat next to her at the island." He's at work he left a half an hour ago. He said to tell you to take it easy." She says and I nod . I finish up my cereal and toss my bowl in the sink. " I'm going to take my car I have to do something before school. See you there." I say grabbing my keys and head out the door not waiting for a reply.

As I'm driving down the road in my beat up yellow bug I can't help but feel nervous. I try to hold back my tears but I can't and wipe furiously at them. Finally arriving after five minutes I pull the bug into an empty parking lot across the graveyard. I grab the flowers I stopped to pick up yesterday. As I get out I feel my heart sink looking at the graveyard. I walk up to the gates and hesitantly walk through " you can do this swan" I say to myself and I start walking passing all the tombstones and abruptly stop in front of one. I kneel down in front of it and slide my hand across the name. Neal Cassidy. Neal was one of my best friends and as close to a brother then anyone and I loved him. I place the flowers in front of the tombstone" I wish you were here it's been a year today and it's still hard but I will never forget. Good bye brother." I say and slowly stand up brushing off the dirt on my knees.

I pull into the school parking lot and I spot a skinny brunette wearing a red jacket, black skinny jeans and thigh high boots standing in front of my spot. Of corse as soon as I saw her i new it was my best friend Ruby. We've been friends since I first arrived. Since I've been here the only friends besides M and Neal is Ruby,Belle, and Regina. Neal and I were friends before I ever came to storybrooke he was always there when I needed him. When I came here I was surprised to find out he had found his real father here and after that it was like no time had past. I park my car and put my keys in my pocket. Before I can open the door Ruby opens it and dragged me up pulling me into a tight hug. "Can't. Breath." I struggle to say and she releases me putting her hands in her pockets giving me an apologetic smile. "Sorry i just wish I could have gone with you." She say as her eyes start to water up. I give her a small smile. "It's fine I wanted to go alone before everyone els you know." I say as I grab my backpack from the passenger seat. I put it on one shoulder and turn to face her again."I know I'm going to go after school I hope I get there before everyone els." She says and we both stand there. After a few seconds we both sober up and Ruby starts to bounce excitedly. " oh! I almost forgot em you have to spill. You promised me all weekend that on Monday you would tell me about your crush. Who by the way you have hidden for two years. So spill " she says pushing me playfully. I was just about to tell her when I looked up to spot her.

She's wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black button up, with black high heals. Her short black hair framing her face and her red lipstick making her lips..."owwwww" I say clutching my arm that Ruby just punched. "What was that for?" I whine and she pushes me slightly" um. For spacing out when you are supposed to..." " hey guys" we both look at a smiling Regina. Ruby smiles and says hey ."what's up looks like I just spared Emma here from a beat down." Regina says in amusement. Ruby looks at me and smiles her wolffish smile." Oh. Em here was just about to tell me who her crush is." She says with a smirk. Regina's eyes go wide ." Really?man after two year now your ready." She says and smiles at me." No I was just going." I say practically running away brushing past belle who was walking up to them. I walk through the entrance leaving them confused. I walk to my locker mentally kicking myself. How was I supposed to tell Ruby I like Regina? She doesn't even know I'm gay. No one does the only person who knew was Neal. He's the only reason I was going to tell them.

"Come on Em grow a pair and tell her already." He says as we walk through the wood carrying fishing poles. "No Neal I don't want to ruin things. I would rather have her as a friend then not have her at all. I tell you this every time." He stops walking I sigh and do the same. "Em I need you to promise me something." He says looking me in the eye." Ok. What is it?" He keeps eye contact for a minute not saying anything." I need you to promise me you will tell them your gay." He says and I sigh." I can't Neal i don't think they will take it well and I don't know if I can handle that." He looks at me."Emma they love you just as much as I do. And I need you to tell Regina after you tell them. Now promise me." He states and he gives me that look that I cannot say no to." I promise Neal."

I open my locker and grab my books when someone slams it shut. I sigh and look to my right seeing Ruby,Regina, and Belle standing there with stern looks all directed at me. "Ok what was that about and don't lie what's going on." Ruby says sternly and I look at them and shake my head."come on." I say walking past them and headed to the bathroom. They follow behind me once I get in I make sure no one is in there. Once I know no one is there I walk back to the door and lock it." Ok now that we are alone care to enlighten us." Belle says gesturing to them. I look at them and I know it's now or never." Ok look I'm going to tell you but you might not like it. I just hope you won't hate me because I love you guys." I say as my eyes tear up and my throat goes dry. "We love you Emma and nothing you say will change that."Regina says and i feel my tears start to fall so I turn around and sigh. Ok ok I can do this just say it it's not that bad. I think to myself "I...I'm... I'm gay." I say and I shut my eyes bracing myself for what ever comes next. When nothing is said I turn around and look at them. They are all smiling at me with tears of their own and before I can say anything they rush towards me and hug me. I physically relax into it and when they back up I wipe at the tears on my face." Oh Emma it's ok we still love you." Ruby says and Regina and Bella agree. "I'm glad you told us I can see it was really hard but we love you for you. that will never change." Regina says and I couldn't help but laugh sadly. If only she knew. After we all clean our selfs up we head to class and I know that soon I will have keep the last promise I ever made to Neal. I'm going to have to tell Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

First period was a drag and thankfully it's the only period with at least one of my friends. At least with them there I don't have to be bored to death. I make great grades so I really don't have to pay attention most of the time. I'm a secret bookworm I teach myself and the teachers are usually sceptic on how my grade are great but I don't pay attention. Oh well. Once I get to my locker I see Regina casually waiting. I figured as much since Belle and Ruby have their next period on the other side of school and Regina is in my next period. Its something I've been thinking about all of first period but all I came up with was to wait and tell her another time. I reach my locker and Regina flashes her perfect white teeth making me smile in return." Hey Swan. I see your doing better." She says as I put my books back in my locker and grab my next set of books." Yeah it felt great to tell you guys. I was worried about telling you because of the other times I told my foster...never mind. I'm just glad I told you." I say catching myself I don't like talking about my past I found it to be more trouble then anything. I don't like the look of pity people give me so I just don't say anything. "Em you know we love you and I understand you don't like talking about your past. That is your choice but do not compare us to your past it will only hold you back. You deserve better then that. Just know if you need to talk about anything I am here for you as well as Ruby and Belle." She says and gives me a hug.i stand there awkwardly patting her on the back. I am not a huger I don't do all the physical emotional stuff I'm just awkward at it. She releases me and give her a small smile." There is more to it then you know Regina I can't promise you will ever know everything but there are things I would love to tell you I'm just not ready yet. I just hope when it's all said and done you will not hate me." I say in a sad tone and she just signals for us to get to class and we walk to our next period in silence.

After school-

School felt like it was going on forever everyone talking about going to the graveyard to pay their respects. It's why I went before everyone els I needed my time alone to visit. It's strange since I go there every weekend to just sit. It's how I've been dealing with it I feel closer to him. Everyone took it hard because Neal was close to everyone but they knew how close we were so they knew it would be worse for me. I stayed home for weeks and Leo started to worry so he made me get up and take flowers to him one Saturday and it felt good even though it hurt. I stayed away from everyone because it seamed they only gave me pity but I didn't want it. I don't want any of it I don't want the "I'm sorry" or the "sorry for your loss" because they don't don't understand and no one ever will. Clearing my thoughts I walk to my car and I just sit there watching everyone leave the school as my thoughts just go a mile a minute. I knew today was going to be hard I just didn't expect it to be this hard. The only thing that made it easy was my friends they made sure no one bugged me. It was when they weren't around that everyone came up to me. I jumped up in my seat when someone knocked on my window.

I look out the window to see Regina with an apologetic smile. I roll down the window"you scared the shit out of me Gina what the hell?" I say clutching my chest." You know I hate it when you call me that. I am sorry I did not mean to as you said scare the shit out of you." She says with a smirk and I cringe." Please don't curse it just sounds wrong and you know you secretly love when I call you that." I say with a smile that she returns. "What's up?" I ask confused as to why she is here and not with the others." Well I already went to the graveyard and I was wondering if you would like to go to my house. My mother is out of town for two weeks and I know everyone will be going to your house." My heart starts to speed up at the thought. I haven't been alone with Regina in a long time and with the promise lingering over my head I don't know if its a good idea." It's ok if you don't want to. " she says and I look in her beautiful brown eyes and see disappointment and I realize I spaced out in thought. I shake my head" I'd love to. Hop in." As soon as I say it I see a flash of excitement in her eyes and my stomach flutters. She walks around the car and I can't help but stare at her ass. God this woman is going to be the end of me. She gets in the car and looks at me with a smile and I drive off heading to her house.

Things better left unsaid-

We arrived at Regina's house and I start to get nervous. I park the car putting my keys in my pocket and we both get out and head for the door. The house is bigger then I remember. The Mills mansion is what's it was known as it is a beautiful white 2 story house with a red door. It baffled me when I first saw it knowing that it's just Regina and her mom I never understood why they need all this room. We get to the door and Regina looks at me." No shoes in the house." She say and takes her shoes off and I do the same. She unlocks the door and motions for me to come in. I look around as we walk through the hallway leading to the staircase and I note that there are no photos on the walls and I didn't notice it before. " if you want we can go up to my room or we can go in the living room." She says placing her bag on a coat rack and I know I shouldn't go to her room but I have never been and I'm kind of curious." Your room is fine." I say and I follow her up the stairs when we get to the top we are in a long white Hallway the house probably haze like six rooms. She walks to the third door and opens it I take a second and walk in. My mouth practically falls to the floor. Her room is about three rooms put together the walls are a dark brown as is the carpet and there is queen size bed with a brown comforter with a black nightstand on the right in the middle of the room. In front of it is a fire place with a 50" flat screen tv above it. On the left side of the room there's a black leather couch and a comfy looking recliner with a wooden coffee table to finish it off. "Do you like it?" I hear her voice and I can hear her uncertainty I look at her with wide eyes."oh. My. God. Your kidding right? I would KILL for this room." I say and I run to the bed and flop on and the bed is so soft it's like in on a cloud."oh Regina how I wish I was you." I say not knowing I said it out loud till I heard her reply" oh Emma no you don't" she says so low I almost didn't hear her but I did and I sat straight up looking at her confused but I decide to let it go. I know how it is to keep secrets about yourself. "So what do you want to do? Watch a movie or something?" I ask plopping back down on the bed." Yeah that sounds good but I don't think you will like the movie." She says with a laugh." Well if I fall asleep then you will know why." I say with a smirk and I move to the left side head of the bed and crawl under her blanket and its so soft like I'm laying in feathers on a cloud.

After putting in the DVD Regina joins me in her bed and grabs a remote from her night stand and skips to the main menu."oh wow really? I never pegged you as a burlesque kind of girl." I say shock and impressed. I don't like the movie at all but its always good to know that this woman can shock me not much does. "There is much you do not know about me swan but yes I love this movie." She say flashing her perfect presses play and I look at her and can't help but want to open up to her." Regina?" I say softly only half hoping she doesn't hear me but she does and looks at me." Yes." She says and I hesitate for a second but decide I already started might as well" I know I don't talk much about my past but I need to talk to someone. Neal was the only person I talked to and well he's gone now." I say and I stare at the ceiling because if I look at her i won't go through with it. I take a deep breath before I continue. "I was thrown into the foster system when my real parents left me in the woods when I was a baby. I never stayed with a foster family for long after my first family they were nice but when I turned 4 they had a kid of their own and they sent me back like I was an old tv." I stop and clear my throat trying not to cry."after that is when I met Neal he was nice to me when everyone els wasn't. They always told me I was worthless or no one would love me but Neal said otherwise and when he was around everyone left me alone. After a year I got sent to a new family. They were bad people they only wanted the check that came with me. I was there with three other kids but they were worse with me. After six months they found out that they were beating us and barely feeding us when the youngest was hospitalized for passing out in school. " I cleared my throat again and I feel Regina wipe a tear making me look up at her face. She has tears falling down her face and I expect to see pity in her beautiful brown eyes but there isn't any all I see is understanding and an emotion I cannot put my finger on. It's the one thing about her that I love. What she doesn't say her eyes say for her. I look back up and close my eyes." Let's watch the movie it's been a long day." I say and Regina grabs me in a hug and I start to cry. I cry harder then I ever have and somehow I end up in her lap after what feels like hours and I fall asleep

Warning this dream contains some contents that may not be suitable for most people contains child abuse  
-

_I'm laying in a twin size bed in my own room in my night gown. I'm five years old and I'm crying because I'm scared of the dark and they turn off the power at night. My door creaks open and I put the covers over me. "I know your up." A gruff voice states and I know it's my foster dad. " you little bitch you can't hide." He says and uncovers me. I try to scream but he covers my mouth." Don't scream." He says and when he lets go I try to scream again but he slaps me hard and it stings so bad I cry more." I told you not to scream. " he sees the neckless on my neck and yanks it off. I try to grab it but he punches my left eye. "Try it again and you won't get it back." He says and I just lay there covering my eye. I'm used to it he always beats me when he's had a bad day. "Your lucky it's not worth anything. " he say and goes to hand it to me and I go to grab it when he pushes me back agains the bed with his hands around my neck choking me. I try to scratch at his arms but my vision goes blurry as I try to scream._

-  
Ok it's safe if you skipped it

I wake up screaming. I don't know where I am and I feel dizzy. I'm sweaty and my heart is pounding and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I instinctively jump off the bed crawling against the couch crying." I'm sorry I will be good. I will I promise I won't fight I will be good. " I mumble into me knees as I sit in a fettle position against the couch rocking. " Emma. Emma. It's ok it's me Regina. " Regina says place a hand on my shoulder. But I didn't hear her and I flinch." I didn't say anything! I swear don't hit me I didn't say anything! Don't hurt me please!" I beg and curl up more."Emma!" She says and I'm snapped back to reality and I shoot up almost stumbling backwards." Regina! Oh... I'm ..I'm. I have to go." I say scrambling to the door but before I get to it Regina grabs me by the arm and turns me to face her."Emma what's wrong you can tell me. " she says in soothing voice and I can't look into her eyes."I'm sorry I... I didn't know where I was. I'll go it's ok." I say and try to leave but she doesn't let me go."Emma you can talk to me. " she says and I want to but I can't. "I want to I really do but I can't. I love you too much." I say before I catch myself and Regina squeezes my arm." That's exactly why you should you know I love you too." She say and before I can second guess my self and think."no Regina. "I say in a stern voice and she releases my arm. I look at her and my eyes water again. "Regina I don't just love you." I say stepping back."god I hope you don't hate me." I mumble and before she can speak I look away ." I'm in love with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so I'm so glad you guys like this it means a lot :) I know this is more of a sad heavy beginning but I promise it will have smut in it. So this one will be a roller coaster of emotion but I did put a spin in it so I hope you enjoy. Please r&r and feel free to write me any suggestions you may have. Any criticism is fine I can take it. Now here is the next chapter**

I close my eyes not wanting to see her reaction." Oh Emma." She says in a whisper " I have to go." I say and I turn to leave I walk out the door in a rush to leave. I run down the stairs crying. Why would I do that? Why would I say it like that? What the hell was I thinking. Deep into thought I didn't hear Regina call me let alone stand in front of the door. When I look up I take a step back in surprise. " Emma you can't leave its 12 am. Your dad called and I told him you were staying the night. He said he did not mind. I'm not letting you go out this late let alone upset." She said looking me in the eye and I can't tell how she's feeling so I avert my eyes looking at the floor. "I'm sorry Regina i just..." I try to finish but my throat clenches as my tears fall freely. "Did you mean it?" She says in a soft choked voice making me look up and I see she's crying. "Yes. I'm sorry Gina. I understand if you never want to see me again. I never meant to tell you like that." I try to get to the door but she block me and I step back again."Em what was that about . You scared me. And not much scares me." She says placing a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch. " I... I can't Regina. I didn't mean to. I didn't know where I was it was just a bad dream. " I look down at the floor and shift from foot to foot. I know she doesn't believe me but I don't want to tell her the truth it's bad enough she's seen me so vulnerable. I don't want her to get hurt because of me and I don't want her to look at me any different. Regina steps around me walking back upstairs. I go for the door but before I get to it she tells me to follow her. I sigh not knowing what to do. I hear her say it again in a more stern voice and I follow her back up the stairs.

We walk back to her room and she sits on the couch not even lookin at me. I can't help but feel like running. It's what I'm good at every time things get hard. But she's still crying and I can't help but stay knowing I caused it. I walk over and sit on the other side of the couch giving her space. "Emma please tell me." She says in a soft tone that makes my heart melt. " Regina look its a long story. I don't even know what's going on here. I just told you I'm in love with you and I don't know where we stand. I don't even know if you hate me." I say in a soft choked voice. She places a hand on my knee and I look away."I could never hate you Em. You just surprised me. But this...what you said..." She tries to find the words but I shake my head ." I don't expect anything Regina. I never have but I promised Neal I would tell you. That I would open my heart to the possibility and hope for the best. I know you will never feel the same and that's something I will have to deal with but you don't have to pity me. You are the only person who has never pitied me please don't start now." We both stay silent for what felt like hours and she finally removes her hand. I feel her move and I feel like I've lost her. But before I know it she's in front of me on her knees placing her left hand under my chin forcing me to look at her. My breath hitches and I search her eyes not knowing what she's doing. She gives me a soft smile and leans in kissing me softly. My eyes go wide and it takes me a second to close my eyes and kiss back. Her lips are so soft and I savor the moment. She pulls back and I keep my eyes closed. "Emma I could never hate you. I'm glad you told me. I want you to know you can tell me anything...Emma look at me." She cups my cheek and I lean into it slowly opening my eyes and she's smiling a genuine smile. "There are those beautiful green eyes."she says and drops her hand. I immediately miss the contact and frown a little. "I...wow..." I say speechless trying to calm my racing heart. Regina laughs softly." Yea. Wow. I've wanted to do that ever since I laid eyes on you." She says and I swear If I was about to faint. This can't be real I must still be dreaming. I think to myself. I stand up leaving Regina confused as I walk to the bed."no. This has to be some kind of cruel dream or something." I say shaking my head in disbelief and I hear Regina walk towards me. " Emma you are very much awake. Sweetheart I love you too...Will you please look at me?"

I just shake my head again ." No...no I know this is just a dream you could never love me. No one could ever love me.." I say but then It hit me. I turn around and she's frowning at me with fresh tears in her eyes. Fuck it if this is just a dream I will make it a good one. Then i walk toward her with determination and she looks at me ."Emma..." I cut her off placing my hands on her cheeks and placing my lips on hers. She instantly kisses back and I feel like I'm flying. She slides her tongue across my bottom lip. I slide my tongue into her mouth. She tastes like apples and man she tastes good. I drop my hand to her waist and pull her as close as possible as she wraps her arms around my neck never breaking the kiss. I slide my hands under shirt and up her back feeling the goosebumps it causes. Regina moans into the kiss and the sound travels all the way to my core. I slowly walk Regina to the wall placing my right hand on her waist and my left hand wraps her leg around me. I deepen the kiss as our tongues fight for dominance. I slide my left hand up her thigh and slowly place it over her ass squeezing softly. She breaks the kiss throwing her head back with a low moan. I kiss her jaw and make my way to her neck. I bite softly pressing her harder against the wall gaining a moan from her. "Emma" she moans and I grind my thigh against her center. She moans loudly. "Emma we have to stop." She say breathlessly and I immediately stop and lift my head up.i rest my forehead on hers and close my eyes.

I steady my breathing and open my eyes. "Even though this isn't real this is the best moment of my life." I say and she brings her hands up to cup my face. "Emma this is real. I'm here with you. You don't have to be afraid and you are capable of being loved." She says and my head reels with knowing this is real. I step back and just look at her with wide eyes and disbelief. She grabbed my hand and raised it to her lips kissing it softly. Oh my god this is happening. I think to myself. And I just did that and she's here and she knows oh my god. She pulls me to the bed and sits patting the spot next to her. I sit down and I can't help but be happy in this moment." Look Emma I want you to talk to me. And I don't want you to lie because I know it wasn't just the dream that made you act like that so I need you to tell me what that was about." I stiffen up at the change of topic but i knew she didn't buy my excuse so I was expecting it.

I try to relax but I can't. How did we end up on this topic anyway this is too much. I think and my instincts to run start to over power me but Regina placed her hand on my thigh and I instantly relax. I sigh in defeat and look to the floor."when I was with my second foster family it seamed like I had a second chance. When I first got there with my social worker they seamed really nice and the kids looked happy. But as soon as she left things changed." I look up at her and she listening intently. I take a deep breath and continue "they would lock the refrigerator and all the cabinets and barely fed us. At night they would turn off the breaker to every room but theirs. And I was afraid of the dark. I learned that rule the first night. I cried for them but that was a mistake. " I start to fiddle with my fingers trying to keep the panic from the memory at bay. "Anyway after a few minutes barged in the room. He was mad so I told him I was scared but he...he rushed to me and pulled my hair back really hard. I told him he was hurting me but he laughed. He told me no one cries in his house but I was so scared and he was hurting me." I feel the panic start to get the better of me and I feel Regina moving. She sits against the headboard and pulls me to lay down and rest my head on her lap. Once I'm laying she moves my hair out of my face and rests her hand hand on my shoulder. My panic subsides so I continue. "He looked at me and slapped me across my face." I hear her gasp. I sigh knowing I need to get this over with." After that he choked me saying if I'm not a good little girl and go by the rules that he would teach me a lesson. That went on almost everyday. I was the one who got it worse. But a week before I was taken away he came in my room really mad. He would always come in when he was mad even if I didn't do anything. But this time he was worse then ever. He slapped me and choked me again but this time harder I tried to scratch at him but he just got angrier. He let go and punched me a few times. I tried to scream but he choked me again. He told me if I told anyone that he will finish what he started. But his last words before I passed out were I will always find you and when I do I will kill everyone you love because you are mine." By this point I'm crying my eyes out. And Regina is silent but I can hear her sniff so I sit up to look at her. She has bloodshot eyes and tears falling freely. She looks at me and I expect to see pity but all I see is compassion and somehow understanding. Before I can say anything she pulls me into a hug."Oh Emma you are the strongest person I have ever met." She whispers and pulls back to look me in the eye. She wipes my tears with her thumbs and kisses me softly. "You do deserve love Emma. You deserve everything the world has to offer. But right now we both need sleep." She says and kisses my forehead. "Yeah I agree we need sleep. I haven't cried this much in a long time." I say and move to lay down and Regina does the same. Once we are laying Regina faces me." Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. Though I didn't give you much choice." I turn to face her and give her a sad smile."thank you for listening and not giving me pity. I trust you with my life Gina." With that we both fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to a pounding headache. I cover my face with my arms and sigh. I feel movement next to me and I abruptly sit up looking to my left. That's when the events of last night came rushing at me like a punch in the gut. I have always had feelings for Emma swan I mean who would be dumb as to not feel drawn to her. Last night when she woke up I can't even explain how I felt. She is always so guarded which is something her and I have in common. We both have our skeletons that we prefer to keep in the closet but last night was. Well it was different. When I saw her on the floor like a scared child I did not know what to do. My heart broke at the sight of her. When she tried to leave all I wanted was for her to stay so I could comfort her but I was not expecting her to confess her love for me. It was all so much all I wanted to do was tell her how I felt but I know I can never give her what she deserves. When I saw the hurt and rejection in her eyes as she left I knew I had to tell her. The way Emma opened up to me made me fall for her that much more. To know she trusted me enough to share her past means more to me then she will ever know. The things she told me made me want to lock her in my room so no one could ever hurt her again.

I reach over and gently slide my fingers up her left arm. I take a moment to enjoy the feel of waking up to her next to me. I slowly get off the bed and notice I had fallen asleep in my day clothes. I head to the bathroom connected to my room and strip myself as I turn on the shower. Letting the water warm up I grab my black robe and aspirin from the closet on the other side of the bathroom. The bathroom is about the size of my room with a bathtub in the middle, the sink on the left side and a walk in shower on the right side. Everything was black and white. Something my mother chose I on the other hand prefer the classic look but I wouldn't dare tell her. After I grabbed the robe and took the aspirin I place the robe on a hook next to the shower. As I step into the shower and slide the door close I relish in the feel of the warm water cascading over my body.

As I stand there washing my hair my thoughts drift to last nights events. The way Emma turned around with determination. I had no idea what she was going to do but when she kissed me. God just the thought of it made her heart speed up. Emma made me feel like I was flying And god was she a good kisser. When Emma put me against the wall my body was on fire. I am not one to let someone take control so easily but with Emma it was different. Remembering the way she touched me like I am all she ever wanted. I find my hands slowly traveling down my body with thoughts of her and the way it's making my body ache for her touch. I stop myself and try to slow my now erratic breathing. I quickly finish washing myself clearing my thoughts. As I get out of the shower I decide to make Emma Some breakfast.

**Emma**

I wake up to my leg vibrating. Groaning I lay on my back lazily digging in my pocket to find my phone. Once I find it it takes me a few tries to actually get it out. I quickly hit the power button on my iPhone and attempt to see what is on the screen. Not being able to I groan and start to rub at my eyes. When my eyes finally adjust there is nothing on my screen. So I quickly put my phone under my pillow when it suddenly starts ring with the song hungry like the wolf by Duran Duran. I grab it and notice I have three texts from Ruby. As I open it I notice that the missed call and out going call from my dad . I open the text from Ruby.

**Ruby**: hey Regina told me you stayed at her house. Call me ASAP!

I groan and place my phone on the nightstand. As I lay there I notice I am alone. I look around with no sign of Regina. I sit up in the bed and I suddenly have a pounding headache. I get up from the bed and walk slowly to the door. "Ugh I hate crying. The stupid headache is killer afterwards." I mumble to myself. As soon as I open the door my senses are hit with the delicious smells of food. I would be happy if it wasn't for the pounding headache I have. I make my way downstairs and the site that I see make my jaw almost fall to the floor. Regina is standing in front of the stove swaying her hips to some music she is listening to through her headphones. If that didn't make me a puddle on the floor the robe that she is wearing sure as hell did. The black robe fit her perfectly and ended mid thigh giving me a perfect view of her legs. As I stand there staring at her legs she turns around and places what she was making on a plate that is set on the island behind her. She doesn't notice me too focused on what she was doing. And I notice the robe she is wearing is open in the front. I try to look away but find myself not able to. She's wearing a plain black bra that has me wanting to run up to her and rip it off and damn that island for blocking my view of the rest of her. I pry my eyes from her breasts to look at her face and as soon as I do she opens her eyes to see me starring at her.


End file.
